Frey
The Frey of E'vette are a humanoid race that hails from the thick jungles and forests of Harador. More often than not, they are a very isolationist and closed off community, whose largest interactions with the outside world mostly include fending off people wanting to destroy their forests for resources and trading largely with their larger neighbors, the Haradorians and Aquarians. They are very connected to the nature around them, with a reverence for the delicate balance that exists around them and will do much and more to protect it. More often than not, they will exist in several separate communities that vary regionally, but all share similar beliefs and customs. Powers/Abilities Shapeshifting (/disguise) The Frey have an ability to morph into various animals and players. During these forms they take on the shape and physical abitlies (not powers) of the person. Others *''/kit frey grants players a bow *No fall damage * Grapple arrow usage (/givearrow grapple'') * Healing arrow usage (/givearrow life) Biology Amongst the Frey, there are a total of three subgroups. Each of which, have their own unique abilities that accommodate one another. They are unable to reproduce hybrids, meaning the proportions of each subgroup can vary wildly from village to village amongst any given population. The abilities shared by all Frey, however, is the ability to jump high and far, while also always landing on their feet and being particularly resistant to a wide variety of poisons. The Frey also tend to be short, ranging from five to five and a half feet tall, with some unusually tall Frey reaching as high as five feet, nine inches. On top of this, they are also more likely to have colors amongst their features not common amongst humans, such as the ability to have eye colors like yellow, purple and orange and hair colors such as deep reds. But other than this, they are capable of having the average human skin tones and colors largely dependent on region and environment. Subgroups *Nature: This subgroup is the most common amongst the Frey. They find the use of nature magic the easiest and unlike the other two subgroups, have the ability to take the form of objects as well as animals (However this does not mean the individual physically turns into these objects). However, the illusion only works when by disguising themselves as the creation, causing it to follow them as they move. *Terra: Otherwise known as Gaia Frey, this subgroup is capable of manipulating and molding the Earth around them; Although this doesn’t include items such as metal and crystal. On average these Frey tend to be the strongest due to the physical exertion needed to use these abilities. The strength of the Terra Frey’s abilities is directly related to physical strength and constitution. These Frey are also the least common amongst the three groups. *Beastial: These Frey are often regarded as the most dangerous by outsiders, being able to innately turn into other animals and use their form. This means that they carry the same innate abilities and strengths of the animal they turn into, but also the weaknesses. Average Frey are only capable of taking on the form or animals, but not actually using an animal’s talents, strengths, or abilities. Culture The Frey, in general, maintain a culture that is, for the most part very accepting of diversity and different mindset as to what Frey life should be like. The one true constant, however, is the shared importance of community. The community in which one is a part of to them is often times considered just one big extended family. Their way of life, living by their means, only reinforces that sentiment further. They are a people of easy friendship, affection, love, and courtesy; and their hatred and suspicions well deserved. Like other races amongst them, there is an inherent respect for elders and family. But this is much more fluid among the Frey and doesn’t follow a strict hierarchy. But most of all, the Frey have resisted any attempts and allowing and accepting members from other species and races to join them or live among them, mostly due to the Glace and the fall out of both Haradorian Wars. A Frey marriage on Earth traditionally begins with the bride being whisked away and hidden somewhere for the groom to go out and find. This is meant to represent a grooms determination and willingness to seek out his bride and marry her. The faster she is found, the luckier the marriage is said to be. Once they are found, the groom and bride make their way past a crowd of friends and family as they throw seeds in front of them. They then kneel before in front of a priest, facing each other as a priest conducts the marriage ceremony and confirm them as husband and wife. Before the final kiss and confirmation, anyone is allowed to challenge the wedding and symbolically challenge the groom or bride to a duel where both parties wield blunted wooden staffs. A single tap on the opponent from the couple's part is enough to force them to yield. If either one of the couple yields willingly, the marriage is considered null and void and the process must begin again, if at all. A Frey funeral is a simplistic affair. A body is traditionally laid to rest and a tree or bush of some type, typically that favored one of the individuals, is planted above them so their body can become nutrients and a means of life again. Some others involve the burning of corpses to later be spread amongst the forest. Religion The Frey in general despite their great efforts to remain a unified peoples are very diverse when it comes to their religious practices. Often times, these practices depend on the region they are in and the needs of the village or tribe. But all of them are the same in one way, they all acknowledge nature as a supreme force that is as much mystical as it is a way of life. And most Frey do not believe in the conventional form of god(s) but believe rather in supernatural entities that work in harmony to keep ecosystems and their sprawling nature balanced. Sometimes these beliefs even differ on the individual level. In the Earthen Frey village, their religion is represented by a series of faces carved into a massive totem pole anchored in the center of their village. Each face is said to embody the need and desire of the village and be able to tell the intent of anyone who walks in front of it through a priest. Although these accounts are debated, they still hold a high place of significance. Oftentimes bones are left around it from animals formerly used for eating as a means of strengthening the powers of the totem and the mother tree, which grants the village safety from invaders. Language The language of the Frey spoken most commonly is a sing-song sounding language that sounds akin to French and other Romantic sounding languages. It is called A’melia and consists of flowing syllables and pronunciations that sound similar to a song when being spoken by a native speaker. Common Beliefs *It is frowned upon to take more than is needed. To do so is to possibly endanger a natural balance *Killing animals or vegetation for anything beyond needs is considered evil and bad luck *The more growth in wildlife an individual can facilitate, the luckier one's life will be *Magic is used to heal and benefit the community as a whole *Burying the freshly eaten animal is considered a sign of coming fortune Common Customs and Tidbits *Like the other races, they practice the bow as a sign of respect to elders and those in power *The Earth village specifically has a secret language that relies on whistles and chirps to communicate at long distances. This is normally used to scout and hunt without alarming potential prey *Frey often use a plant to represent themselves, with each sort of flower coming to symbolize something about them History Chronical timeline coming soon. Government/Leadership: A Disconnected Unity Society amongst the Frey, much like Humans, is not a single unified body, nor do they have the will or intention to unite under one singular power. From Harador to Earth, the only common theme amongst each Frey government and their attitudes towards one another is that no one rules alone and the lives of their collective peoples outweigh the regional differences they have developed. This remains for the single village of Frey on Earth. Leadership of the HavroDa’bre The “government” of the Earth village is (like many other villages) a Chiefdom. The Chief of the village is expected to oversee the ritual practices of the community. Also, the Chief will oversee public affairs, as well as a small counsel known as the Sage to assist in making sure the village is not only prospering but safe from outside dangers and rival factions. Chiefs are determined by a ceremony known as Droit de sang it Soleli, where claimants to the seat of power gather and duel for the right for their ascension to power, starting with any children of the former chief and then the children verse any outside Frey who wish to try to stake a claim. These duels are either to first blood or death, although the latter is generally not accepted or common. Military The Village of HavroDa’bre has no formal military, like many other Frey villages and towns. They primarily rely on a combination of allies and a militia of fighting men and women to defend themselves or join in support of friends. Their greatest asset on any battlefield is their ability to jump high, agility and nimbleness, relying of guerilla tactics and traps to fight effectively. The Frey are not well suited to pitched battles in the way the Haradorians are and excel at very fast and flexible maneuvers through forest and seemingly chaotic environments. When it comes to conducting warfare amongst each other, the Frey rarely if ever engage in full warfare. Combat when fighting amongst one another is often ritualistic in style and execution. Tribes in direct conflict will send out eight to twelve of their best warriors and fighters to meet on neutral ground and duel. They are often cheered by spectators from rival factions and normally end when these warriors either yield or die to determine a winner. After which, a losing faction will hand over goods of value, which often includes livestock, precious metals and small amounts of land. In most cases of interwar fighting, this is enough to end the conflict and only on rare occasions differs and leads to total war. HavroDa’bre like many others follows this ritualistic style of warfare but also benefits uniquely by being the only Frey settlement on Earth. Allies *The Kingdom of Harador (Haradorians) *The Clans of the Spydvanhill (Giants) *The Kingdom of Aquarius (Aquarians) Neutral *The Republic of the Flare Isles (Humans) *The Kingdom of Murn-Adalante (Aquarians) *The Jadi-Veramor Empire (Azorians) *The Corp *The Staal Enemies *The Imperium of Moravan (Glace) *The Tribes of the Hel'qarak (Ice Giants) Rules *Use of other arrows aside from listed ones will result in a 48 hour ban